


First Kiss

by goodcasting



Series: Bangkok Blokes [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodcasting/pseuds/goodcasting
Summary: KyomoHoku's first kiss
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Bangkok Blokes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893022
Kudos: 8





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to Bangkok Blokes, three years before the events in Bangkok Blokes.  
> I enjoyed writing Bangkok Blokes and from there, idead just popped in my head like those relationships charts in dramas, so I decided to expand this.  
> [Had to repost this because I finally learned how to make a series.]

Taiga held two warmed coffee in a can on his gloved hand, he looked over at Hokuto, who was casually seating on a bench and staring at nothing, before he glanced back at Kouchi who gave him a nod of encouragement. Taiga took a deep breath and walked over the bench, “coffee”, he said and placed it in front of Hokuto.

“T-thanks,” Hokuto said, obviously caught unaware that Taiga would be seating next to him, he couldn’t look at Taiga and made no move to open the coffee. “I think I need to go to the washroom,” he said and proceeded to stand-up.

“If you leave right now, then Kouchi is right,” Taiga said, his one hand gripping his canned coffee.

“What did Kouchi say?” Hokuto asked without glancing at him.

“Kouchi said that you are avoiding me, because, because,”

“Because?”

Taiga took a deep breath, he shouldn’t have let Kouchi fed him ideas, “because you like me and because you don’t know how to deal with it,” Taiga felt like he ran a marathon from saying those words that he found himself catching his breath and steadying his heart.

Hokuto remained standing for quite a long time, Taiga almost gave-up and he was prepared to tell him to go to wherever he wanted when he sat down, opened the coffee, and drank it straight. At lost on what to do, Taiga also opened his coffee and drank it.

“What would you do if I really liked you?”

Taiga spit-out his coffee toward the two mini snowman replica in front of him, the kissing snowman now looked like it was melting.

“Eh?” Taiga quickly glanced back at the campfire where Kouchi was seating earlier to see it empty. He cursed Kouchi, they didn’t talk this through, they only thought of teasing Hokuto because he had been avoiding Taiga like plague lately, Taiga even assumed that Hokuto got mad at him after he was forced to eat his awful yakisoba concoction.

“W-well, t-that’s quite a unique w-way of l-liking s-someone, because when I liked someone, I d-don’t a-avoid them,” Taiga willed himself to relax, there was no need for him to stammer, no need for his heart to hammer, and no need for a brown paper bag because he could very well be hyperventilating.

Hokuto laughed but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, “I was just teasing you, there’s no need to be quite jumpy about it,”

“I’m not jumpy,” Taiga said and accidentally pushed the remaining contents of his coffee on the ground because his hand was shaking.

Hokuto smiled and moved closer to him, to which Taiga responded by moving an inch away, Hokuto moved closer again, and Taiga moved in haste, completely forgetting that there was no longer an extra space, and before he could fall on the frozen ground, Hokuto managed to snake his arm around his back.

“Look who’s avoiding who now?”

“Y-you were moving too close and too quickly,” Taiga said.

“How close?” Hokuto moved his face closer to Taiga’s, “is it this close?”

Taiga managed to inch his face away, he had never really looked at Hokuto this close that he could see his moles and freckles that he had to fight the urge to trace them with his fingers. Why would he do something like that? He had no idea, he blamed it on the harsh winter in Nami Island.

“I’m getting cold, Hokuto,” Taiga said, his teeth chattering with cold, “why don’t we go to the campfire?”

“I had a better idea to keep you warm,” and before Taiga could react, Hokuto leaned to kiss him, Hokuto’s lips were cold and dry, but his breath was hot, and Taiga felt his hair stand when Hokuto gave his lips a quick licked that Taiga could taste the coffee he drank earlier.

Somewhere out there, they heard Shintaro and Jesse’s piercing scream that Hokuto quickly let go of Taiga, which caused him to fall on the snowy ground. Hokuto looked like he got doused of hot water and made some excuse that he needs to look for Juri, before leaving Taiga and his wet ass. Taiga holds on to the sign beside him and pulled himself up, he stared at it and read, “First Kiss”.

Oh, shit.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> The First Kiss bench and signboard is quite far in real life. XD  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
